


Where You Belong

by RocoRambles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Manipulation, Possessive Behavior, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocoRambles/pseuds/RocoRambles
Summary: His deep, soothing voice entrances you and his twisted words become your Bible.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Where You Belong

Akaashi has always been by your side. Judging by some of the baby photos your parents have of you together, you’ve known each other for even longer than you can remember. He’s been a quiet, stable presence you can always count on and your dearest friend over the years, so it came as no surprise to anyone when you confessed to him in middle school. You were both young and maybe you didn’t really understand what it meant to romantically like someone, but your friend had said you date boys you like and Akaashi was the only boy you’ve ever enjoyed hanging out with. So that meant you liked him, right?

Now in hindsight you laugh at the memory of Akaashi’s shell-shocked face when you handed him the love letter. He had gently let you down and told you he didn’t see you in that way, but he was adamant about still wanting to be close friends and not letting this get in the way of your bond. You had been a little sad at the rejection, but you quickly shrugged it off in the way only a young child could, happy to know that you’d still have Akaashi by your side and the two of you walked back home together that same day, the confession already forgotten. 

There were no more thoughts of boys for the rest of middle school, but now in high school, your mind wanders and you begin to look around at the other male students around you. You had gone on some dates during your first year of high school, but no one peaked your interest and you just found yourself moping on Akaashi’s bed after each failed attempt, whining about how you’d be single forever at this rate. Akaashi didn’t say much, but you took comfort in the way his hand gently patted your head in comfort as he continued reading his books.

However, your luck seems to change when your second year begins and you’re sitting next to a cute boy in your class. You both make accidental eye contact and the two of you whip your heads away, slightly embarrassed at getting caught staring, but when the teacher asks you to pair up for a project, you both nervously smile at each other and introduce yourselves. And that’s how it all begins. It starts off with just some study sessions, which turns into eating lunch together, which then turns into texting every night. Soon enough, the two of you begin going on dates outside of school hours and you find yourself spending less time with Akaashi as you dedicate yourself to your brand new relationship. 

Akaashi is happy for you or at least that’s what he tries to convince himself. There’s a dull throbbing pain in his chest everytime you text him and tell him you can’t walk home with him after school. His teeth unconsciously grit everytime he asks you to hangout over the weekends and you respond with, “sorry, I’m hanging out with my boyfriend this weekend”. It’s only when he’s reading a book about some characters in a love triangle that he pinpoints what he’s feeling.  _ Ah, so this is what jealousy feels like.  _ Akaashi’s not daft, he knows he has no right to be jealous. You did confess to him just a few years ago and he had been the one to reject you. What asshole would all of a sudden be jealous now that his best friend is happy? But as he watches the two of you closely, he can’t help the burning green flame of envy raging inside of him. 

Unfortunately for you, your honeymoon phase doesn’t last and you start getting into more and more arguments with your boyfriend. Your girlfriends assure you that all couples fight every now and then. It’s completely normal. It’ll blow over. But Akaashi basks in the fact that it’s him you always go to first and it’s him who you truly listen to and he uses that to his advantage. His heart aches everytime you come to him with tears in your eyes and he hates the way you sob into his chest, but he carefully listens to what the latest fight you had with your boyfriend was about. Akaashi’s always been a good listener and he’s always been good at observing and reading people. And when it comes to you, there’s no one else in the entire world who knows how to manipulate your feelings and emotions better than him. His deep, soothing voice entrances you and his twisted words become your Bible. 

_ He shouldn’t treat you like that. How dare he talk to you like that? Why are you still with him? You deserve someone who treats you like the queen that you are. If I were dating you, I’d never make you feel this way. If it were me, I’d always put you first.  _

Fight after fight with your boyfriend and session after session of being wrapped in Akaashi’s arms as he whispers gentle promises and sweet words into your ears begin to wear away at your mental fortresses. You begin imagining a life without your boyfriend. You begin imagining a life where Akaashi replaces him. It doesn’t take long after that for Akaashi to completely break you down and with his guidance, you find yourself seated in the pretty setter’s lap, his hands on your waist tracing gentle circles into your skin, while you break up with your boyfriend over the phone. There’s screaming and tears as your boyfriend reacts badly to the seemingly sudden cut off, but with an irritated tsk, Akaashi grabs the phone from you and shoots a snide goodbye to the male on the line before hanging up and tucking your head under his chin as he continues cradling you. 

You sniffle and he tenderly wipes your stray tears away as he murmurs carefully woven words of comfort into your ear. His heart swoons when you finally turn to look at him and he revels in the fact that you have eyes only for him. Even with your heart completely shattered, it’s him you turn to and think about. He slowly leans in for a kiss and you miss the possessive glint in his eyes as you eagerly reciprocate. Your lips lock together like two puzzle pieces finally being connected. It feels so right, so perfect for you to be his and only his. Yes, this is fate. This is where you belong. And he’d kill anyone who tried to take you away. 


End file.
